I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mailing envelopes and, in particular, to a mailing envelope having a novel return address system comprising a window and a pocket adapted to receive a business card, so that a business card is sent to the addressee.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous systems have previously been employed for placing a return address in the upper left hand corner of an envelope. Most commonly, the return address is simply written or typed in this particular area of the envelope, which may or may not be provided with blank lines. This method is both tedious and time consuming. Alternatively, envelopes can be purchased preprinted with a return address, but these are expensive.
Another system for including return addresses on envelopes comprises a series of gummed labels having the return address preprinted thereon. While such systems are considerably more efficient than individually writing the return address, they still suffer certain drawbacks. For example, if they become inadvertently moistened an entire stack can become ruined. Also, they generally must be purchased in rather large quantities, many of which will be wasted if the address changes.
Finally, other systems utilize windows cut in the envelope so that a mailing address and/or a return address can be viewed directly from the enclosed printed matter. This system is frequently used for mailing invoices or bills and also has its disadvantages. If the enclosed matter is not printed in exactly the right location and if the printed matter is not carefully folded to place the printed address in the exact location, the address may not be visible through the window.